Consumers attend large events, such as a concert, a festival (e.g., a music festival), an event at a university, a sporting event, an event at a theme park, a trade show, and/or the like. Consumers may not wish to carry transaction cards (e.g., credit cards, debit cards, and/or the like) to such events, or such events may not accept transaction cards.
Some organizers of events provide a wearable band that includes ticket information and that may be linked to a prepaid transaction card. However, these wearable bands can only perform transactions when connected to a network, such as cellular network, a data network, and/or the like. In addition, these wearable bands do not provide the ability to check a balance of the prepaid transaction card. Furthermore, the wearable band does not permit the consumer to add funds to the prepaid transaction card linked to the wearable band. Thus, these wearable bands solely serve the function of providing ticket information at an event.